doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
DINT Doblajes Internacionales
Providencia 929, Santiago de Chile |servicios = Doblaje al español y portugués Traducción de diálogos Subtitulaje |pais_ubicacion = Chile |relacionados = Etcétera Group |estado = Activo |sitio_web = http://sitio-esp.dint.tv/|twitter = Doblajes_Dint}}DINT Doblajes Internacionales es una empresa dedicada al doblaje al español, traducción de diálogos, subtitulaje, foley y post-producción. Fue creada en el año de 1982 por Osvaldo Barzelatto y Patricia Menz, con el fin de satisfacer la necesidad de un servicio de doblaje al español y portugués de alta calidad. Durante muchos años, la empresa ha formado un gran equipo de trabajo constituido por actores, traductores, técnicos de grabación y mezcla, completamente dedicados a esta área. De esta manera se ha consolidado el desarrollo de DINT logrando alcanzar los altos estándares del mercado internacional. En la actualidad cuenta con 17 estudios de grabación, entre ellos se incluye Film Dub Factory, con 5 salas de mezcla y un laboratorio, más 7 salas de control de calidad y una de efectos de sonido y banda sonora, convirtiéndola en una de las empresas de doblaje más importantes de Latinoamerica. Y al final de cada trabajo, se oye un audio diciendo: Versión en español, Doblajes Internacionales (DINT). Santiago, Chile. Garfield.jpg|Garfield y sus amigos (Temp. 2-7), uno de sus trabajos más conocidos. AvatarTLA.png|Avatar: La leyenda de Aang, otro de sus trabajos mas conocidos. Avatar_La_Leyenda_de_Korra.png|La leyenda de Korra, otro de sus trabajos mas conocidos. ShadowhuntersPoster.jpg|Shadowhunters, otro de sus trabajos mas conocidos. Lazy-Town.jpg|LazyTown (Temp. 1-2, doblaje original), otro de sus trabajos mas conocidos. Ying.jpg|Yin Yang Yo!, otro de sus trabajos mas conocidos. Little Witch Academia (anime).jpg|Little Witch Academia, otro de sus trabajos mas conocidos. ZonaTiza_Logo.png|Zona Tiza, doblada en DINT. StevenFinal2Poster.jpg|Steven Universe, Los díalogos de Rubí, desde la 3.ª temporada doblada en DINT. Transformers_animated_poster.jpg|Transformers Animated (Temp. 1-2) doblada en DINT. La_Pantera_Rosa_(1993).jpg|La pantera rosa (1993), doblada en DINT. AmericanDragonWallpaper800.jpg|Jake Long: El dragón occidental, doblada en DINT. Los-sustitutos.jpg|Los sustitutos, doblada en DINT. Rickys.jpg|Ricky Sprocket, doblada en DINT. Tres a la orden.jpg|Tres a la orden doblada en DINT. The_Avengers-_United_They_Stand.jpg|The Avengers: United They Stand, doblada en DINT. SonicX.jpg|Sonic X (Eps. 1-52) doblada en DINT. Super-escuadrón-monos.jpg|Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya! (Temp. 1-2), doblada en DINT. HigglyHeroes1.jpg|Los héroes de la ciudad (Temp. 1), doblada en DINT. Wow-wow-wubbzy.jpg|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Temp. 2), doblada en DINT. Pequeno Bill.jpg|Pequeño Bill, doblada en DINT. Lyrickstudios_1668_34815.gif|VeggieTales (doblaje original) doblada en DINT. manual_sobrevivencia_escolar_de_ned.jpg|Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned, doblada en DINT. Make it pop.png|Make It Pop, doblada en DINT. JamesBondJrTitleCard.jpg|James Bond Jr., doblada en DINT. Clifford the big red dog (1988 vhs front).jpg|Clifford, el gran perro colorado, doblada en DINT. Stargate_SG-1_cast_minus_Jonas_Quinn.jpg|Stargate SG-1, doblada en DINT. Comisario_Rex-1a1.jpg|Comisario Rex, doblada en DINT. That70show.jpg|El show de los 70, (Temp. 1-2, doblaje original) doblada en DINT. Las aventuras de Bindi.jpg|Las aventuras de Bindi, doblada en DINT. Matts-monsters.jpg|Matt's Monsters, doblada en DINT. 1200x630bb-1.jpg|Pinky Dinky Doo (últimos episodios), doblada en DINT. Fifiylosfloriguitos.jpg|Fifi y los Floriguitos (últimos episodios), doblada en DINT. Sid-el-niño-cientifico1.png|Sid, el niño científico (doblaje chileno), doblada en DINT. Octonauts.png|Octonautas, doblada en DINT. Willdewitt.jpg|Will y Dewitt, doblada en DINT. Clara1.jpg|Clara en Foodland, doblada en DINT. Upandaway.jpg|El gato ensombrerado viaja por todos lados, doblada en DINT. Poko iii 016.jpg|Poko, doblada en DINT. Toddworld - Poster.jpg|Toddworld, doblada en DINT. Lunar Jim TV Series-603894711-large.jpg|Jim de la luna, doblada en DINT. Roary 2.JPG|Roary, el carrito veloz, doblada en DINT. Peztronauta.jpg|Peztronauta, doblada en DINT. Princesas-do-mar.jpg|Princesas del mar, doblada en DINT. Princesita 2.jpg|Princesita, doblada en DINT. Louie - Poster.jpg|Louie, doblada en DINT. PiratesAdventuresArt.jpg|Los piratas y sus aventuras coloridas, doblada en DINT. Mundo de luna.jpg|El mundo de Luna, doblada en DINT. Dinosaur Train Logo.jpg|Dinotren (Temp. 1-2), doblada en DINT. Zackyquacklogo.jpg|Zack y Quack, doblada en DINT. Tickety toc.jpg|Tickety toc, doblada en DINT. Escolapracachorro.jpg|Escuela para perros, doblada en DINT. Mascotas maravilla.jpg|Las mascotas maravilla, doblada en DINT. Ni hao kai-lan.jpg|Ni Hao, Kai-Lan, doblada en DINT. Bubble-guppies-51a50761e2204.png|Bubble Guppies, doblada en DINT. Paw-patrol.jpg|Paw Patrol: Patrulla de cachorros, doblada en DINT. Hellenslittleschool.jpg|Escuela de juguetes, doblada en DINT. DCSHGLogo.png|DC Super Hero Girls (doblaje Mattel) doblada en DINT. Imágenes y videos K1i6.png Logo Dint .jpg Dint.png|Vista externa con Google Street View DINTlogo.jpg El_Doblaje_Chileno|Reportaje sobre el doblaje chileno Doblaje Chileno DINT & Escuela Pro-Voz - Reportaje Chile Conectado TVN|Reportaje sobre DINT y Provoz Clientes Trabajos 'Telenovelas' Telenovelas portuguesas Tvi Televisão Independente * La única mujer * El beso del escorpión (Piloto) Telenovelas argentinas El Trece * Esperanza mía Telenovelas turcas Kanal D * ¿Qué culpa tiene Fatmagül? * Gümüs * Kuzey Güney * Bandits (Promocional) * Amor prohibido * Las mil y una noches * Life as it is (Promocional) ATV * El pañuelo rojo * Kara Para Aşk * Ezel * Karadayi (voz de Kenan y Bergüzar Para Mega ) * Paramparça * Sila * Yeter Star TV * Madre (serie turca) * Kösem, la sultana * Medcezir * No te enamores * Selin, un amor inolvidable Show Tv * Suleiman, el gran sultán (voz de Suleiman para Canal 13 de Chile) Turkish radio television TRT * Resurreccion Ertugrul * Filinta Telenovelas chilenas Canal 13 * Machos * Mamá Mechona (Piloto) Telenovelas españolas * El Tiempo entre Costuras * Cuenta atrás Telenovelas brasileñas * Despedida de soltero * Doña Beija * El pagador de promesas * El Primo Basilio * Felicidad * Historia de amor * La indomable * La sonrisa del lagarto * Ojo en el ojo * Selva de cemento * Vida nueva 'Películas' Peliculas turcas * Bi Küçük Eylül Meselesi (2014) * Delibal (2015) BF Distribuition * Rock dog (2016) * Blinky Bill: La película (2016) * La reencarnación (2016) * La novia * Una pareja dispareja (2016) * Día de la madre (2016) * Mi amigo Abulele (2015) * Somnia: Antes de despertar (2015) * Un caballo llamado Elefante (2015) * Buenas noches mamá (2015) * Campamento del terror (2015) * En el nombre del amor (2015) * Una gran aventura (2014) * Perros astronautas (2010) * Ozzy: Fast and furry Lionsgate * Middle School : The worst year of my life (2016) * Sicario (2015) * Operación Ultra (2015) * Smosh: La película (2015) * Extraction (2015) * El secreto de Adaline (2015) * Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) * The Skeleton Twins (2014) * César Chávez (2014) * Rock Dog: El perro rockero (2016) * Una cigüeña en apuros (2017) Summit Entertainment * Crímenes ocultos (2015) * Joe (2014) * Plan de escape (2013) * 50/50 (2011) * Red (2010) Netflix * Okja (2017) * Los doble-vida (2016) * Pee-wee's Big Holiday (2016) * Beasts of No Nation (2015) * The Ridiculous 6 (2015) Disney Channel * Bellas y mimadas (2006) * Sueños de Buffalo (2005) * El color de la amistad (2000) * Quintillizos (2000) Universal * El muñeco de nieve (2017) * Steve Jobs (2015) * La bruja (2015) Zima Entertainment * El mesías (2016) Delta Films Perú * Hombres de coraje (2016) Cinecolor Films Chile * Hugo: El fantasma Travieso (2015) Nordisk Film * La ola (2015) Coral Europa * Los milagros de Fatima (2017) 'Otros clientes' * A Fondo (2016) * 12 perros de Navidad * Abejas asesinas * Alpha Dog * Ararat * Caminando con dinosaurios * Charlie II: El auto fantástico * China Strike Force * Ciudad de Dios * College * Cosas bellas y sucias * Drácula 2000 * El bueno, el malo y el feo * El caballo de Troya * El juego del miedo 3 * El milagro de Fátima (2017) * El padre de mi hijo * El plan maestro * Fama * Flash Gordon * F/X: Efectos especiales * Go for It! * Hawaii * Hombre de familia * Impacto mortal * Jimmy Burbuja * Karla og Katrine * La edad difícil * La hija de mi jefe * La noche del lobo * La novia * La infancia de Jesús * La ola * Las chicas del calendario * Lila & Eve * Lo mejor de mi vida * Never Cry Werewolf * No me ire sin mi hija * Our Very Own * Papá rockero * Psicosis en mis super dulces 16 * Silencio (versión Cine) * Sonreír otra vez * Stargate: El arca de la verdad * Stargate: Continuum * Un santa no tan santo * Viernes 13 * Zatoichi 'Telefilms' Discovery Networks * Wiplala Netflix * Marco Polo: One hundred eyes Otros * Annie * Buscando el corazón de David * Celeste en la ciudad * Crimson Force * Romy and Michele: In the Beginning * Seducción cibernética * Sounder * Hui Buh, el fantasma simplón 'Series de televisión' Amazon Video * The man in the high castle * An American girl story: Maryellen 1955 * An American girl story: Melody 1963 * Transparent * Sneaky Pete * Bosch * Wishenpoof * Galaxia Creativa Netflix * Spotless * Orange is the New Black * Marco Polo * Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt * Daredevil * Scream (temporada 1) * Master of None * Jessica Jones * Shadowhunters * Los locos Addams * Luke Cage * Iron Fist * Defenders *Perdidos en el espacio (2018) BBC America * Jekyll * Tweenies 20th Century Fox * Amigos con beneficios * Back in the Game * Chozen * Sirens * Los Luchadores * El show de los 70's * This is us: Así somos ABC * Sombras tenebrosas NBC Universal * 1600 Penn * Stargate SG-1 * Stargate Atlantis * Stargate Universe * The New Normal * Awake Radio y television Italiana (RAI) * Entre el bien y el mal TVN Chile * Comisario Rex * Rex: El regreso Viacom * Catfish: Mentiras en la red * MTV Made * Room 401 * Los hinchapelotas * Jackass Nickelodeon * Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned * Make It Pop Boomerang * Ciencia en el jardín Discovery Kids * Jack y su gran show * Odd Squad * The Fresh Beat Band Discovery Networks * ¡Llegó Honey Boo Boo! * 10 Kids, 2 Dads * Adventure Camp * África de mi corazón * Al desnudo: Italia * Al desnudo: Reino Unido * Amistades peligrosas * Andy Barker, P.I. * Animal Cops * Animal Jam * Anthony Bourdain * Autopsias de Hollywood * Bringing Home Baby * Cake Boss * Cake Boss: Next Great Baker * Cake Boss: Vacaciones en familia * Cambiemos esposas * Campamento de verano * Chef roble & cia * Cocineros improvisados * Cosby * Cuenta atrás * Cupcake Wars * Cuponmanía * Daniel y Emily * Deathline: Crimenes con Tamron Hall * Defensores de ballenas * Desafío x 2 * El aprendiz * El desafío de Buddy * El gran vencedor * El jefe y sus pitbulls * Extreme Makeover * Extreme Cheapskates * Family S.O.S. * Family Matters with Jo Frost * Fantom Works * Game 40 * Gold Rush * Hay alguien ahí * Hermanos a la obra * Hermanos a la Obra: Desafio * Historias de ultratumba * Hospital de niños * Home Made Simple * Hora de dormir * I (almost) got away with it * Il re del cioccolato * Inside west coast customs * Johnny y las hadas * Junior MasterChef * Junior MasterChef España * La casa de los berrinches * La cultura del sexo * La superniñera * La médium (Long Island Medium) * Las aventuras de Bindi * Las criaturas de Nick Baker * Las joyas de la corona * Le apuesto a mi bebé * Limpiadores compulsivos * Long Island medium * Los caballeros místicos de Tir Na Nog * Los fabulosos Hermanos Herbert : USA * Los Fabulosos Hermanos Herbert: Gran Bretaña * Los videos más asombrosos del mundo * Mafia Amish * MasterChef Australia * MasterChef Canadá * Maxxis Fim Superenduro * Miedo a amar * Mi extraña obsesion * Mister Maker * Moonshiners * My Mom is Obsessed * My Life as Liz * My Restaurant Rules * Niñeras de Beverly Hills * Nitro Circus * Novias en forma * Novias neuróticas * Omg Emt! * Parques y hoteles Disney * Pesca mortal * Presuntos inocentes * Project Runway: Under the Gunn * Renovación secreta * Rods n' wheels * Sand Masters * Santa Barbara * Sexo al desnudo con el Dr. Drew * Soy Jazz * Starting Over * Street Customs * Supervivencia al desnudo * Survivorman * The Block * The Contender * The Geena Davis Show * The Starter Wife * The Swan * Tim Gunn: Gurú del estilo * Toddlers & Tiaras * Trading Spaces * Traffic Light * UK Gladiators * Un café con Paul Bassett * Un gran mundo pequeño * Vender para Comprar * West Coast Custom El Trece (Argentina) * Trátame bien Otros * La gallina y su pandilla 'Miniseries' * Disney Channel Games * El primo Basilio * Fallen * Las cosas que quedan * Los miserables 'Documentales' Netflix *Chef's Table *Cooked * Bomb Patrol Afganistan *Cowspiracy: El secreto de la sustentabilidad CNN * #Being13 * Bin laden + Obama * CNN 35th * Héroes de CNN * Melania Trump :The making of a first lady * Made in Thailand * Food snap Japan Discovery Networks * ¿Qué pasó después? * Generacion de estrellas * 5 tomas: Latinoamérica * 600 Pound Mom * 8 años y anoréxica * ¿Quién fue Jesús? * ¿Será posible? * Aguilas de ciudad * A prueba de todo * A salvo con Bear Grylls * A sangre fría * Al filo del bisturí * Autopsia de una momia * Ice Cold Killers, Bajo cero * Belleza en emergencia * Beyond Tomorrow * BRICS: Economias emergentes * Código Da Vinci * Cómo funciona el universo * Conexión Discovery * Conozca a los perezosos * Criaturas titánicas * Crímenes del pasado * Crudo y sin censura * Desafío: Alaska * Desastre * Da Vinci en la práctica * Discovery en la escuela * Egipto al desnudo * El peor de los casos * Elephant Diaries * El futuro ahora * Encuentros peligrosos * Forenses al extremo * Clarividentes * Future Cities: Singapur * How It's Made * Ideas para salvar el planeta * Índice de maldad * La ciencia del cine * La cultura del sexo * La física de lo imposible * Las travesías de Jeff Corwin * Mascotas asombrosas * Mascotas extraordinarias * Mi extraña obsesión * Mi gran boda gitana * Mi niña está embarazada y yo también * Muerte en el paraíso * Niñas y esposas * Nostradamus * Padres Extremos * Parásitos asesinos * Pure Evel: american Legend * Robustos y veloces * Rugido de Africa * Secretos del pantano * Sexo jurásico * Tacaños extremos * Tras las huellas del Yety * Me lo dijo un adivino * Virgin Diaries * Wide Angle * Wonders of the Universe * World's Top 5 TruTV * 24 horas en A&E 'Series animadas' Big Idea Productions * VeggieTales Warner Animation * DC Super Hero Girls CBS * Garfield y sus amigos Discovery Kids * Escuela de juguetes * Calimero * Clara en Foodland * Frutivegis * Dinotren * Doki (solo episodio piloto) * El gato ensombrerado viaja por todos lados * El mundo de Luna * Fifi y los floriguitos * Fizzy el chef loco * Hi-5 * Hi-5 (versión estadounidense) * Hi-5 (House) * Jim de la luna * Kenny, el tiburón * LazyTown * Lazy Town Extra * Los piratas y sus aventuras coloridas * Louie * Miss Moon * Octonautas * Peztronauta * Pinky Dinky Doo (últimos eps. de la 2da. temporada) * Poko * Princesas del mar * Princesita * Roary, el carrito veloz * Sammy y Compañia * Sid, el niño científico * Super Why! * Tree fu tom * Toddworld * Wilbur * Will y Dewitt * Willa y los animales * WordWorld * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Zack y Quack Nick Jr. * Bubble Guppies * Digby dragon * Dora y sus amigos * Las mascotas maravilla * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Paw Patrol: Patrulla de cachorros * Pequeño Bill * Peter Rabbit * Sunny Day * Tickety Toc Nickelodeon * Avatar: La leyenda de Aang * Escuela para perros * La leyenda de Korra * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Ricky Sprocket * Tres a la orden * Zona Tiza Cartoon Network * Steven Universe (personajes de Judith Noguera, desde la 3.ª temporada) * Transformers Animated (temporadas 1 y 2) Saban Entertainment * Jim Button * La pareja dispareja * La princesa Sissi * Diabolik * Mad Jack, el pirata * The Avengers: United They Stand - Los Vengadores Disney * Jake Long: El dragón occidental * Los héroes de la ciudad (temporada 1) * Los sustitutos Playhouse Disney * Ozie Boo! Jetix * Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya! (temporadas 1 y 2) * Yin Yang Yo! 20th Century Fox * Napoleón Dinamita * Out There * Unsupervised Canal 13 Chile * Diego y Glot * La cueva de Emiliodón * Villa Dulce United Artists * James Bond Jr. DiC Entertainment * Los Misterios de Archie Televisió de Catalunya * Las tres mellizas bebés Novasur * Choripan * Cleo Aventuras Zoo films * Glu glú Otros proyectos * 3, 2, 1… ¡Despegue! * Block! * Chiro * Espartaco y el sol bajo el mar * Diversión con Claude * Hostal Morrison * La calle del zoológico 64 * La Pantera Rosa * La pequeña Rosey * Las aventuras de Wankboy * Matt's Monsters * Clifford, el gran perro colorado * Noddy en el país de los juguetes * Poppets Town * Pororo * Tutenstein * Zumbastico Fantástico * Ollie y Moon 'Anime' Jetix * Ōban Star-Racers * Sonic X (temporadas 1 y 2) XEBEC * Zoids Netflix * Little Witch Academia (anime) 'Películas de anime' Netflix * Little Witch Academia * Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade 'Películas animadas' Cine * The Nut Job * Valiant (Disney) * Los pingüinos de Madagascar (diálogos de Mecha Corta) * Norm y los invencibles * Ratchet & Clank Discovery networks * El mundo encantado de Gigi :Bienvenidos a la aldea de los Goblins * El pequeño médico * La gran carrera: Autitos * Los piopios * Mi pequeño pony: Una Navidad con Minty * Miffy y sus amigos * My Little Pony: El arco iris fugitivo * Peztronauta: Agente Secreto 'Subtitulaje' * Dune * Stargate SG-1 Traductores y adaptadores Cantantes *Alexis Quiroz *Andrea Pérez Dalannays *Andrés Sáez *Camila Paz Herrera Ramírez *Cristóbal Parada Acuña *Julia Sandoval *Tom Urrejola Diaz *Pedro Puga *Raúl Canales *Santiago Retti *Carolina Cortés *Marlene Pérez *Alicia Alarcon Interpretes Directores Plantel Actoral Actores de doblaje Actrices de doblaje Ingenieros de Grabación, Mezcla y Foley Personal Administrativo *Osvaldo Barzelatto - Fundador *Patricia Menz - Directora general y fundadora *Christian Barzelatto - Presidente *Julio Ruitort - Gerente general *Josefa Font - Productora General - Comisión Artística *Elizabeth Menz - Directora Comisión Artística *Marco Antonio Espina - Comisión Artística *Teresita Balmaceda - Comisión Artística * Carlos Astorga - Asistente de Producción * Isabel Espinoza - Asistente de Producción * Christian Landerretche - Asistente de Producción *Jorge Menz - Director y adaptador musical *Felipe Concha - Asistente Contable *Patricia González - Gerente Administración y Finanzas *Antonio Dominguez Figueroa - Administrador de red computacional (2003–2009) *Smith Saavedra - Administrador de TI (2009 - Actualidad) *Pedro Espinoza - Director Técnico y Encargado de Laboratorio *Karina Ramirez - Asistente de Laboratorio *Ricardo Reyes - Traductor Premios y reconocimientos Referencias Enlaces externos *Página web oficial de la empresa *PROVOZ - Escuela de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje chilenas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1980s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1990s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s